Scooby-Doo! Mage of the Moon
Scooby-Doo! Mage of the Moon is the another installment in a line of direct-to-video (DVD) films based on the Scooby-Doo franchise. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Premise The gang is invited to Moon Village by a person who calls them self the Mage. At the village, the gang starts searching for this mysterious person. They head to the museum. There, the Mage appears. But, this Mage isn't to be trusted. He turns things in the museum alive! Synopsis A robber breaks into a museum at midnight. He looks around. The robber heads into the Egyptian Room. He sees the mummy of a pharaoh. The robber decides to steal a sword first. He turns back around to find the mummy gone. The robber heads to the Stone Age Room. There, he finds some caveman artifacts. He grabs a few and runs to the Myth Room. There, he sees a Minotaur statue. The man grabs a few artifacts. He looks back at the Minotaur Statue. It blinks and the statue comes to life. The man backs up against an open door. The mummy's hands cover his mouth and pull him into the darkness! The gang is in Coolsville, solving the case of Mr. Hyde and Mr. Run. Suddenly, Hyde and Run appear. Scooby and Shaggy run away. Hyde and Run follow. Fred begins making his trap. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are running from Mr. Hyde and Mr. Run. Mr. Run grabs Scooby. Shaggy tackles Mr. Run. Scooby and Shaggy start running towards Fred’s trap. Shaggy and Scooby get captured in the trap. Mr. Run grabs Daphne and Mr. Hyde grabs Fred. Velma picks up a net launcher and launches a net at Mr. Hyde and Mr. Run. It turns out the villains are two brothers that wanted to steal the Mystery Machine. The gang drives off. The gang is at their clubhouse. The doorbell rings. Velma goes to get it. She comes back with a letter from "the Mage". It says: Mystery Inc., meet me at Moon Village tonight. The gang decides to head to Moon Village that night. They head to the Map Shack. There, they buy a few maps: one to Moon Village and one of Moon Village. Fred says it's almost four hours to Moon Village. Shaggy says they'll need some snacks. At Coolsville Snacks, Fred, Daphne, and Velma buy a few snacks. Scooby and Shaggy buy a ton of snacks. The gang heads back to the clubhouse. It’s 4 PM. Fred says they should leave right away. The gang hops in the van and drives off. On the road, Scooby and Shaggy start eating. Daphne says "I read about Moon Village at 1, this is gonna be the best trip ever!" Shaggy asks what she means by "best". Daphne says it's haunted 800 times a year. Scooby and Shaggy moan. The van stops at a gas station. Scooby and Shaggy exit the van to stop at the cafe across the road. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are back. The van has enough gas for the rest of the drive. The gang hops in the van. The gang arrives at Moon Village. They stop at a shop. The gang asks a woman named Cindy if she's seen somebody called the Mage. Cindy says she heard the word "Mage" coming from the museum. At the museum, the gang meets Gary, the curator. Gary tells them to look around all they like. Gary walks off. The gang splits up. In the Plague Room, Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. Suddenly, the Minotaur statue appears. It chases Scooby and Shaggy into the Myth Room. Scooby and Shaggy dress like dragons and scare the statue away. They take off the costume. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching the Headhunting Room. Fred screams at the sight of a shrunken head. Suddenly, the mummy's hand rises out of the ground and grabs Fred. It starts pulling Fred into the ground. After Daphne and Velma pull Fred out of the mummy's grip, the hand vanishes. Scooby and Shaggy burst in. They lock the door and bolt it closed. Shaggy explains what happened while Scooby acts like the statue. Fred says the Mage must be in the museum somewhere. Suddenly, the door bursts down. The Minotaur Statue bursts in. It rampages through the room. The gang runs into the Myth Room. They meet Jason. He wants the museum. Jason vanishes. Suddenly, the Minotaur Statue and the mummy burst in. The mummy and the Minotaur grab Daphne and run off. Fred says they need they need to find Daphne. Scooby and Shaggy head to the Gangster Room while Fred and Velma head to the Egyptian Room. In the Gangster Room, Scooby and Shaggy see a statue of Al Capone. Suddenly, Al Capone's ghost floats out of the statue. He laughs evilly. Scooby and Shaggy run away. Al Capone's ghost chases after Scooby and Shaggy. The Minotaur Statue and mummy appear. "Get those two!" Al Capone demands. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are in the Egyptian Room. Fred and Velma have just found Daphne. The gang meets Amy. Amy wants some artifacts. He leaves the room. Suddenly, Scooby, Shaggy, the Minotaur Statue, the mummy, and the Ghost of Al Capone burst in. Fred, Daphne, and Velma run away with Scooby and Shaggy. Suddenly, walking knight armor appears in front of the gang. The gang runs into the Painting Room. The ghosts are gone. Fred notices Lisa Gherardini is gone from the Mona Lisa. Suddenly, Lisa Gherardini appears. She spits paint at the gang. The gang runs away. Lisa Gherardini vanishes back into the Mona Lisa. The gang hides in the basement. No monsters are around. Suddenly, they see a demon dressed like a wizard. He is the Mage. The Mage explains he lured the gang to the museum so his monsters would destroy them. The Mage calls for the monsters and vanishes. Al Capone breaks in. The Minotaur Statue runs down. Next the mummy, the knight, and last Lisa Gherardini come. They all grab the gang. Soon, the gang finds themselves locked in a lab. A portal is in front of them. The Mage explains he's sending them to another world. The gang breaks free and escapes. Soon, the gang is out of the museum. They see Cindy. Cindy asks the gang if they met the Mage. The gang says they did. Fred says they should head back the museum. Shaggy says they should head back to Coolsville. Fred says Scooby and Shaggy can visit the Moon Village Arcade while he, Daphne, and Velma check out the museum. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are in the arcade. Scooby sees the shadow of the Mage, but he thinks it's his mind playing tricks. Scooby and Shaggy start playing an 8-bit Funky Phantom game. Suddenly, an 8-Bit Funky Phantom appears. He starts scaring people away. Scooby and Shaggy flee from the building. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are at the museum. Al Capone appears. He chases them around. Suddenly, Scooby and Shaggy appear. The 8-Bit Funky Phantom is behind them. He vanishes. The gang flees from the museum. Shaggy and Scooby explain the Mage is in the arcade. At the arcade, the gang finds land, but no arcade. They head to the Moon Village Malt Shop. At the Malt Shop, the gang talks about the mystery. Malts are brought to them. Shaggy sees a movie poster. He tosses it out the window so the Mage can't bring it to life. Velma says the mystery will take a while to solve absolutely no jurisdiction here. The gang heads back to the museum. They head to the Egyptian Room. There, Shaggy sees the mummy. Fred unravels the mummy wrap. It's a robot. Fred shuts it off. He says the rest must be robots too. The Mage appears. He uses knockout gas on the gang. The gang wakes up in the lab again. "This time, you will not escape!" the Mage says. He presses a button. The gang gets sucked into a portal along with Al Capone, the Minotaur Statue, the knight, and Lisa Gherardini. The 8-Bit Funky Phantom waves good-bye. Shaggy screams. The Mage laughs evilly. The Funky Phantom waves good-bye once more. In the other world, the gang finds themselves in a cave. Outside, it is raining. Al Capone is in a faraway city, Lisa is terrorizing a small village, and the knight and the Minotaur Statue are haunting a castle. The gang heads to the village first. There, a villager explains Lisa is destroying the village darkness. The gang goes to stop Lisa. They split up. Scooby and Shaggy enter the ice cream store. A man asks them what flavor they want. Suddenly, Lisa bursts in. Shaggy and Scooby ask for a cone of everything. The man gives it to them. Scooby and Shaggy toss the cones in Lisa's face and run away. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. They meet a woman. They woman explains that Lisa has destroyed half the village, police helps Velma are handcuffs and taken to jail. She walks off. Scooby and Shaggy run by being chaos chased by Lisa. Fred comes up with a plan. He and Daphne will get Lisa to chase Scooby and Shaggy into the ice cream store. There, Velma will pour a bottle of water on Lisa. Daphne and Fred tell Scooby and Shaggy to lure Lisa to the ice cream store. Velma runs there. At the store, Velma dumps water on Lisa. Lisa falls over. Fred says the next robot is Al Capone. After the village thanks the gang, the gang heads to the city. There, they meet a man whose house was burned by Al Capone. Al Capone appears. He points a laser gun in the sky. Al shoots it. The gang runs away. After escaping Al, Scooby and Shaggy find themselves at Al Capone's hideout. Al Capone appears. He laughs evilly and chases Scooby and Shaggy around the hideout. Al Capone uses his laser gun to cut off some of the floor. Scooby and Shaggy run away. They head to a cafe. At the cafe, Scooby and Shaggy sit down next to Al Capone! No matter how of Daphne is cannot has escaped. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues on the street. Scooby and Shaggy run up to them. They explain what happened. Fred says it's time to set a trap. Scooby and Shaggy will lure Al into his hideout. There, Velma will toss glue on Al, gluing him to the wall. Daphne’s job is to un-glue Al, causing him to wall into the bottomless pit where some of the ground used to be. Fred says he'll shout for Al Capone. "Hey Al Capone; you coward, come out and face us!" Fred shouts at the top of his lungs. Fred's plan works. The last robots to destroy are the knight and Minotaur Statue. At the castle, the gang meets a king. Suddenly, the knight and Minotaur Statue appear. "We'll blow up the castle!" the knight says. The gang runs away. The gang finds the portal out of the world. The knight and Minotaur Statue get closer to the self-destruct button every second. The gang hops into the portal. In the lab, the gang flies out of the portal. The Funky Phantom flies in and the portal closes. The Mage is the only one left. Suddenly, the Mage appears. "Fools," the Mage bellows. "I'm unstoppable!" Shaggy grabs his wand and snaps it in half. The Mage screams. The chase scene starts. After the chase scene, the Mage escapes. Fred says the Mage must have a hideout. The gang hops in the van. Velma looks at the map. She starts guiding Fred to the Mage's hideout. At the hideout, the gang sees a sign reading: The Mage's Hideout Here. They enter the hideout. Inside, the Mage is making a potion. Fred dresses Scooby and Shaggy like zombies. While Fred explains his plan, the Mage makes a potion that will help him make more robots. Suddenly, two zombies walk up to him. The Mage screams. The zombies chase him around. A trap is set that will capture the Mage. Fred's plan is that Scooby and Shaggy will dress up as zombies and scare the Mage. They'll chase him around the soapy floor until he slips and slides onto a scooter. The scooter will slide right into Fred's trap. After unmasking the Mage, the gang can go back to Coolsville. Soon, the Mage is captured. It's Gary. Velma asks why Gary did it. Gary puts on sunglasses. Shaggy gasps. He explains he once beat Gary at bowling. Garry got all strikes and so did Shaggy. They decided to throw one more ball. Garry missed one and Shaggy got a strike. Garry wanted revenge. The sheriff comes Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Fred, Daphne and takes Garry away. The movie ends with the gang back at their clubhouse. Shaggy says that was an awesome mystery. Scooby agrees. He licks ice cream. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Songs Villains *The Mage *Minotaur Statue *Mummy *Al Capone *Knight *8-Bit Funky Phantom *Lisa Gherardini Suspects Cuprits Locations *Coolsville *Moon Village **Museum *Other world Notes/trivia Velma playing strums the guitar and sings the mostly just of the famous song "Unjinky" in the mystery machine to the college. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Policeman says "SETBACK." Home media *Scooby-Doo! Mage of the Moon Quotes FRED: Oops. DAPHNE: But just to Kilt McPherson. VELMA: Probably to the college guilt to the future. Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Decca03's Movies Category:Feature Films